virtuafighterfandomcom-20200213-history
Lei-Fei
Lei-Fei (雷飛, lit. "Flying Thunder") is a fictional character from the video game series Virtua Fighter. Lei-Fei is from China and his fighting style is based on Shaolin Kung Fu (Northern Shaolin).http://virtuafighter.com/vf4/lei/ Story Virtua Fighter 4 During the ancient days in China, one emperor declared that all powerful martial art techniques shall be banned. This decree was done with the intention of ensuring that no one shall possess a more powerful technique than the emperor himself. The emperor also saw to the deaths of anyone who was capable of powerful techniques. He created a clan whose sole duty is to capture and kill anyone with such powerful capabilities. Ko'en-Ken was one such skill that was banned by the emperor during that age. While no emperor exists in modern China, the clan that was created still exists. When informed of Ko'en-ken's appearance in the world tournament, they decided to send Lei to stop Lau from using Ko'en-Ken. Lei accepted this mission as he saw it as a chance to test his skills against the mighty Ko'en-Ken. However, Lei intends to kill Lau after he has learned Ko'en-Ken from Lau. Virtua Fighter 5 Lei-Fei admired the amazing power of Lau Chan's Ko'en-Ken style and he approached him after the tournament and asked to be his student. Soon Lei-Fei grew impatient with the aging fighter and he attacked him; Lau was unable to fight back and he withdrew and disappeared. Lei-Fei was angry that he failed to learn the coveted technique and he decided his only chance of winning the next tournament was to become stronger than any opponent. Quotes Pre-Fights *''"Watashi-no tsuyosa-wo misete-yaro."'' (I will show you the full extent of my power.) *''"Fu, zako-ga." (Huh, small fry.) *"Yonsen'nene-no omomi, shiru-ga-yoi."'' (You'll soon appreciate the significance behind 4000 years of wisdom.) *''"Mazu-wa, sono waza-wo misete morao." (Well then, show me what you've got.) In Battle *"Iku-zo!" (Here I come!) *"Moratta!"'' (Got you!) *''"Amai!" (Foolish!) *"Kurae!"'' (Take that!) Victory *''"Kono tsuyosa-ga kowai!" (My own strength frightens me!) *"Kono tsuyosa-ga hoshikatta-no-da!" (This is the strength I've been yearning for!) *"Ikaga-kana?"'' (How'd you like that?) Item Victory *''"Ikaga-kana?"'' (How'd you like that?) -w/ Steel fan, Ball *''"Ha ha ha! Watashi-wa kon'na-no tsuyoi!"'' (Ha ha ha! Yes, I'm that strong!) -w/ Bamboo Stilts *''"Sono waza, morau kachi-mo-nai-nai."'' (Your techniques are utterly worthless.) -w/ Staff *''"Mada mada-da-na."'' (You're nowhere near my level.) -w/ Metal Briefcase, Flag Losing *''"Watashi-ni nani-ga tarinai-no-da?"'' (What is it that I'm lacking?) Second Chance *''"Zenryoku-de iku."'' (I will give it everything I've got.) Character Relationships *Enemy of Lau and Pai Chan Gallery Lei-FeiVF4.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 4'' VF4 img lei main.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 4'' VFQ Lei.jpg|''Virtua Quest'' LeifeiVF5.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 5'' Lei A.gif|''Virtua Fighter 5'' Costume A Lei B.gif|''Virtua Fighter 5'' Costume B Lei C.gif|''Virtua Fighter 5'' Costume C Lei D.gif|''Virtua Fighter 5'' Costume D Lei E.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 5 R'' Costume E Lei S.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown'' Costume S Snapshot_20140117_20.JPG Snapshot_20140121_15.JPG Snapshot_20140121_12.JPG Snapshot_20140121_53.JPG Snapshot_20140121_54.JPG Snapshot_20140121_55.JPG Snapshot_20140121_56.JPG LeiFeiClassic.png|Lei-Fei in the VF1 model form. References Category:Characters Category:VF4 Characters Category:VF4E Characters Category:VF5 Characters Category:VF5R Characters Category:Chinese Characters Category:Male Characters